The proposed UW CFAR is organized around 6 core units: Administration (including information transfer/publications and research training); clinical and molecular retrovirology; immunology, clinical research; biostatistics and epidemiology (including International AIDS Research and AIDS Registry); and non- human primate research. Two additional core units, behavioral sciences research and radiological imaging research, are envisioned via separate funding in future years. Over 75 faculty staff investigators of the proposed CFAR participate in active or pending research grants directly related to AIDS, HIV, or SIV and many of these also have other active grants in closely related fields such as non-primate retrovirology, molecular/cellular immunology, and other STDs. Ten distinct AIDS related themes have been identified, many involving parallel research in humans and non-human primates. The proposed CFAR would help coordinate this research to ensure efficient use of primates in research most relevant to human infection. Six active and two pending institutional post-doctoral research or clinical training grants at the UW are AIDS related. The process of planning this proposal has helped to coordinate the new allocations of 7450 sq. ft. of lab space to basic research on HIV and SIV. The CFAR would fund alteration, renovation, and equipping of a portion of these labs on the UW campus and at Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Planning for relocation of the HMC AIDS Clinic and the NIAID ACTU is already funded and underway. The CFAR would fund creation and co-location of a CFAR Clinical Research unit, including clinical and epidemiologic research trainees at the same site as the AIDS clinic and ACTU.